


blood on your hands

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frown pulled at the corners of the Doctor’s mouth. “I don’t like seeing you like that. With my blood on your hands. It’s not fair to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on your hands

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as bad as the tags and summary make it seem whoops

“I’ve had worse,” they said, and for a moment Fitz really wanted to hit them. “Remember the-“

“Yes, I remember the harpoon, Doctor,” he said through gritted teeth, tying off the bandage. The bullet had just nicked the Doctor’s arm, not enough to cause serious damage, but God was it a mess. There were bloodstains up to Fitz’s elbows. Dimly he realized he ought to be grossed out by that, but years traveling with the Doctor had proved this to be an almost daily occurrence and he was pretty much desensitized to it by now. “There.”

He stood up and went over to the sink in the infirmary bay to wash his hands, watching the slightly orange-tinted blood fade down the drain. The Doctor was being unusually quiet and Fitz glanced over his shoulder. “You ok, Doc?”

“Yes.” They were inspecting the wrap on their arm, picking at the edges. “Are you?”

“Well, yeah?” Fitz blinked, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know.” A frown pulled at the corners of the Doctor’s mouth. “I don’t like seeing you like that. With my blood on your hands. It’s not fair to you.”

“You’ve had just as much of mine on yours,” he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. The thundercloud in the Doctor’s eyes stopped him in his tracks and Fitz bit his lip, sitting down by them on the bed. “Look. Doctor, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all.”

“Why not?” They were staring at the floor, a lock of hair swinging forward to cover their face.

_Because I love you, you bloody idiot._

“You’re my friend, Doc. Hell, you’re my best friend. And friends take care of each other.” He said it slowly, wondering how many times they’d have to rehash this topic. “Besides, without me you’d probably trip over a pile of books and die right here in the TARDIS,” he added, relieved to see it get a smile out of the Doctor.

“You’re probably right,” they mused before jumping to their feet, full of that boundless energy once more. “So why don’t you help me clean up the library?”

“Wait no-“ Fitz protested as he was dragged out of the room, all his plans for a day of lazing about thinking of new songs ruined. “Doctor, that’s not what I meant!”


End file.
